


Someone I Really Like Listening To

by GayGrandpa



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Choking, Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sex Toys, Switching, The plot is as minimal as it possibly could be, cuddles at the end because they're nerds who adore each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGrandpa/pseuds/GayGrandpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Matt's positive Foggy will hate him for not telling the truth. They had promised: no secrets. Instead of pushing Matt away, Foggy kisses his best friend soft and sweet and brushes the mop of hair on his forehead out of his eyes. "</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Kinky PWP of a very debauched variety, undercut by both Matt and Foggy being giant nerds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone I Really Like Listening To

**Author's Note:**

> A spiritual sequel to this fic right here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6206743

They fall into a comfortable routine easily. Nelson and Murdock, hand in hand throughout the early morning coffee breaks and the late night study sessions. Matt starts to forget the reasons why he keeps his secrets so close to his heart, blurts out backstory while he trails kisses along Foggy's skin. He whispers how the acid felt in his eyes as Foggy's arms wrap around him in the dusty light of their apartment, the fear of disappointing Stick when Foggy's breath ghosts over his stomach. It's not romantic, and more often than not, he ends up crying with Foggy cradling him close instead of the sex they were supposed to be having. A month after he tells his best friend about the abusive blind man that raised him for the better part of his adolescence, the truth about Matt's sight and improved senses slips out. He tells Foggy about his world on fire, the way it's created with smell and hearing and magnetic fields, hands trembling as he speaks. Matt's positive Foggy will hate him for not telling the truth. They had promised: no secrets. Instead of pushing Matt away, Foggy kisses his best friend soft and sweet and brushes the mop of hair on his forehead out of his eyes. 

 

"It's okay. You told me. You didn't wait for me to find out like it's some kind of fucked up surprise party. You told me, and I get that it's not something you can just tell anyone. Thank you, Matty." He smiles against Matt's lips, knowing it's the best way for Matt to see it. "But you know now I'm gonna be throwing stuff at your head way more, right? Testing those ninja skills out." 

 

Matt laughs, relieved as he captures Foggy's lips in a kiss. "You don't have to be careful with me anymore, either." He grins. Foggy laughs at that, scooping Matt into a hug that quickly devolves into Foggy sucking bruises onto his best friend's skin, cherishing the metallic tang of the blood he's bringing to the surface. Matt moans softly as Foggy bites at the tender skin, head tipping back to expose more of his pale neck to Foggy's ministrations. Foggy paints more bruises onto the skin with his teeth and lips, teasing Matt until he's squirming and begging, pinning his wrists down. It could almost be for show; Matt could easily break Foggy's hold on him, but the simple pressure, the intent behind the act, is what makes Matt melt into submission. 

 

"You're mine, aren't you?" Foggy murmurs, pushing up Matt's shirt to swirl his tongue around the leaner man's nipple. Matt gasps at the sensation, nearly bucking into it before the pressure keeping him in place reminds him of his role. 

 

"All yours, please Foggy." Matt begs, eyes fluttering shut at Foggy starts to suck, nipple hardening easily in his mouth. 

 

Matt falls apart easily under Foggy, hips rolling. The utter wanton nature of the act makes Foggy laugh gently, holding his boyfriend down more firmly. "Easy, darling. I know you're a slut for my mouth, but if you're not careful, I'm gonna have to tie you up." 

 

Matt's breath hitches at the thought, looking up towards foggy pleadingly. Foggy chuckles, nipping at Matt's neck before sliding off of him to grab their pair of reinforced cuffs from the bedside table. "You're gonna be the death of me, Matty. Just glad you don't do this in public. Might have to bend you over a desk in the middle of class or something if you did." Matt absolutely whimpers at the thought, trying his best to hold still as Foggy restrains his wrists against their headboard. Once the cuffs are encircling his wrists, Matt gives both a tug to test the give, pleased with the way they keep him open for his darling. Foggy hums appreciatively at the display, tracing his fingers along Matt's side. "We should get some for your legs too. Keep you all perfect and spread open for me." Matt nods frantically, shifting as much as he can into Foggy's touch. Foggy makes a gentle 'tsk'ing sound, slapping his partner's hip. "Quite a lot of movement tonight. You'd think that you like being punished." Matt can tell from Foggy's tone that he's grinning, and he rolls his eyes at the frivolity. 

 

"You think so, Foggy?" He's silenced quickly with a smack to his thighs, eyes closing to the sensation. 

 

"With the way you moan, yeah, I kinda figured you're a bit of a slut for punishment." Foggy nearly purrs, leaning down and marking Matt's skin again. "But you're my slut, so I'm happy to indulge you." Nails scrape down Matt's ass, and he keens loudly, head falling back to expose his neck. Within moments, Foggy's lips are on him, tongue swirling and teeth marking as his large hands start to trace patterns on Matt's hips, ghosting lightly over his cock. Every breath Matt exhales carries Foggy's name with reverence, and Foggy smiles against his neck. 

 

"Good boy. Doing so perfect for me." Foggy murmurs gently, reaching over to the bedside table for the lube. Matt relaxes into the pillows as he listens to Foggy slicking up his fingers, rubbing them gently together to warm up the gel. His hips cant up when Foggy's index finger swirls gently around his opening, pressure only teasing. Matt whimpers slightly at the sensation, patiently staying still. Foggy rewards him by sinking the finger in, blissfully stroking the slick walls, searching for his partner's prostate. Matt gasps when he hits home, body instinctively clenching. 

 

"Looks like I found gold, huh?" Foggy hums, gently easing in another finger, enjoying the way Matt tries to sink down on it needily. "My good boy, taking me so well." Matt's eyes flutter shut happily as the fingers push deeper. 

 

"Thank you." Matt whispers, utterly content, open and vulnerable. Foggy melts, kissing his friend sweetly. 

 

"You absolute sap." His voice is all warmth, and it's pretty much all Matt wants to hear for the rest of his life. Foggy kisses Matt until he feels weightless, absolutely lost from his own body in the best kind of way. They share a moment of quiet, peppered only with the creak of the mattress and the soft exhalation of both men as Foggy continues to prep Matt, content. 

 

"Honestly, I don't understand how you want me to dom you when you continue to be so sweet to me." Foggy teases gently, kissing Matt's neck. 

 

Matt laughs softly, looking up towards Foggy. "I could dom for a bit if you'd like." The tone is utterly sincere, and Matt can feel his cheeks heating slightly as Foggy cups his cheek. 

 

"You sure, Matty? I wanna make sure you're comfortable with this."

 

"I'm positive." Matt nods, gesturing towards his cuffs, slipping into his 'Daredevil voice'. "Release me. Now." Foggy complies immediately, a bit shocked at the quick turn around. Matt massages his wrists gently where they were restrained, stimulating the blood flow. "On your knees." The creak of the bedframe and tip of balance of the mattress signal Foggy's compliance, and Matt smirks a bit. "Now, I'm not going to waste all the work you did opening me up, darling. So I'm gonna ride you. But you're not allowed to touch me or move your hips. If you understand, say 'yes sir'." 

 

"Yes, sir." Foggy's tone is somewhat amazed and incredibly excited. 

 

"Good boy." Matt shifts, running his fingers gently over Foggy's leg, touch sliding up until he's tracing the outline of Foggy's cock, adoring the way it makes his best friend's breath hitch. "Already hard just from working me open, aren't you? So damn eager to fuck me." Matt laughs lowly, cataloging the way it makes Foggy's dick twitch in his memory. 

 

"You gonna get on with it or-" Foggy's complaint is cut off when Matt's fingers wrap around his throat, squeezing warningly. 

 

"I don't think that sounded very much like 'yes sir', do you?" Matt loosens the fingers enough for Foggy to shake his head, as Matt traces his thumb along the curve of the bigger man's neck. "Good." He continues to trace patterns along Foggy's hip bones before taking hold of Foggy's cock, lining it up with his own prepped entrance. "Keep still for me." Matt murmurs gently as he sinks down, moaning at the feeling of being filled up so perfectly, listening to the harmony of Foggy's sighs. He takes foggy to the base easily, pausing for a moment to adjust before starting to slide rhythmically up and down his partner's length, head tilted back contentedly. "Ah- fuck. This is perfect." He rides Foggy precisely, hitting his prostate nearly every time, hips rolling until he's coming across Foggy's stomach, leaving Foggy whimpering as he slides off. "Not yet, darling." Matt nearly purrs, kissing Foggy's cheek. Foggy makes a vague dejected sound at that, hips desperately canting up. Matt nips Foggy's neck warningly before shifting off the bed. 

 

"Now, since you insist on misbehaving so much, it's only right that you're teased for a little while longer." Matt hums, rummaging through their bedside cabinet for the exact right shaped objects. "But you were so lovely when I was riding you, I think you deserve a present." Matt slinks back to the bed with two objects in hand. The first is a gorgeous silver cockring that Matt slips onto his partner, making sure not to stimulate him anywhere near what Foggy currently needs. The second is Foggy's favorite vibrator, long and ridged. Matt kisses Foggy's thigh, starting to work him open slowly, until Foggy is begging and whimpering under him, completely losing any pretense of quiet he was supposed to be upholding. In response, Matt slaps Foggy's ass hard enough to bruise, although he knows it won't deter the noise. Once Foggy is properly prepped, Matt slips the vibrator inside of him, gently turning it to the first setting as he starts moving the vibe in and out. The soft hum it emits is a beautiful undertone to Foggy's moans, the latter of which was growing more desperate by the minute. Matt turns the vibe to a higher setting as he starts to rut against Foggy's prostate, loving the way his darling is falling apart beneath him.

 

"Please, please, please sir." Foggy begs, toes curling and unfurling.

 

"Well, since you sound so pretty begging....I'll allow it." Matt grins, removing the ring. Almost immediately, Foggy is coming, breathing out Matt's name with his release. Matt switches the vibe off, taking it gently out of his friend. "Did I do okay?"

 

Foggy looks up at Matt, beaming. "You did perfect. Let's try that more, okay?" 

 

"Of course." Matt nods, curling around Foggy for cuddles. "Anything for you." 


End file.
